Watashi Wa Petra Ral (Petra x Levi LEMON)
by Yuukise.Sama
Summary: Rose Yamagi, a 20 year old college student from Japan finds herself placed into a world of man eating beasts and duel wielding humans. Whats worse? She takes the form of Petra, a skillful solider in the squad of Captain Levi. In a place where her identity is always questioned, who is her friend and who is her foe? Moreover, What does Levi plan to do to make her prove her innocence?
1. Chapter 1: She rose from the dead

_**Author's Note: Welcome welcome, Originally this story was meant to be an innocent action romance story. However, I've changed a few details and there will be many steamy romantic mature content throughout the story. Therefore, If you've favorited the story and it is no longer the content you wished to read, Feel free to unfavorite or continue reading to see if it's your cup of tea. Thank You 3.**_

I stared out of the dusty thin glass and into the rusty town of a world I wasnt apart of. I was never apart of this stupid world where humanity was threatened by giant man eating creatures. I wasnt this woman named Petra who everyone called me. I was myself. Tears gathered up in my eyes as I thought about Japan, My home. I then started to wish I had never made contact with her.

It started out one evening. I was a college student studying psychology trying to get by in life. Minding my own buisness, doing my own thing. That was until I bumped into someone. In the split second that we bumped shoulders, I realized she looked awfully like me. She had short hair up to her shoulders, wore a cropped brown vest and fainted white collar shirt along with ragged brown pants paired knee-high black boots. It was obvious she wasnt from around here. Confused, I took off my headset and turned around to take another look. I watched as she stopped walking and turned her head to look at me. Chills ran down my spine as we both made eye contact, I felt something that seemed to connect me to her. Her eyes, filled with pain pulled me closer to her. Suddenly from the side, a car had turned the wrong corner and was heading straight for the sidewalk where we stood. It all happened so suddenly, that the only logical thing to do was to help her- I was afraid she would get hit. But little did I know, that the one who was saved, was me.

"Ah You're awake", said a brown haired boy as he entered the room holding a tray of food.

His slender but broad shoulders caught my attention. His triangular face carefully outlined his figure and his green eyes glistened in the sunlight. I hurriedly wiped my streaming tears as he walked in. He could tell that I had been crying.

"Eren right? Thanks.", I gave slight smile as I accepted the plate.

I remembered his name because he took care of me for the first few days that I was here. He told me stories about how I helped him on his first day when he joined the special something squad. Stories about how I assisted some captain in attacking a titan and much more. This all seemed like a joke to me but I maintained aloof in case something were to happen. In a world I didnt have a clue about, I had to understand the situation I was in before acting rashly. I looked at the plate in slight disgust, the same old stale bread from two days ago. I reached for the stale bread and took a bite.

"So Petra, Just how did you end up out there? You know, on the field.", He asked walking over to sit across from me. I swallowed the piece of bread slowly and began to remember.

After being pulled in by that woman, I blacked out because of the pressure. When I had opened my eyes, I was already on the ground of some field filled with people dressed in green capes on horses. My bag and everything else I had brought with me had gone missing except for my clothes. And the woman who dragged me into all of this, had dissapeared.

"I dont know", I replied back to him.

I continued to eat the food until I became full. Soon after, Some people walked in and talked about something i didnt understand. Something about a meeting in the court room. They handed me a dusty uniform in which looked very fimiliar. Thats when I realized, Petra was the woman who resembled me. The woman who dragged me into all of this. Judging by her clothes, She was apart of this world and somehow dragged me in taking her place. But then again, It all seemed too impossible.

I got dressed in the uniform and looked at myself in the dusty mirror. The people here called me Petra but I knew the truth, I am Rose Yamagi. I stared at myself from side to side. My hair was way longer than hers. My skin was much more lighter, and voice was different. In the end, I didnt seem like Petra at all. But they couldnt see that. To them I was Petra who supposedly was some skilled solider.

In the courtroom, I sat still in a chair in which I was tied to. I couldnt even make a sound because of how tight the cloth was on my mouth. Confused of the situation, I looked over at Eren who sat quietly and nervously in the audience. Whats going on? Why are they doing this to me? I thought to myself as more people entered the room. After a good 10 minutes, The doors closed shut and a man stood before me.

"Now that everyone is here, We should discuss the true identity of Ms. Petra Ral", he announced. The crowd whispered and I felt the pressure seep into my skin. What was it that they were talking about?

"As you all know, The Special Operation Squad has lost some of it's members during the hunt for the female titan.. And one of the members they lost.. was Petra Ral",

My eyes widended, Lost? Impossible. I had just met her in Japan, I touched her arm. Just then a man quite shorter than me with black hair and grey eyes walked in front.

"It's true. During the hunt, In order to distract the other titans from following us, we sacrificed the dead bodies of the deceased members." He looked at me with an expressionless face and proceeded to continue.

"I watched the bodies get dumped myself. Petra was one of them that I kept a watch on", His voice had a slight tremble but he remained calm.

"Then she must be a titan shifter! Just like Eren, She hid her identity hoping to kill us all inside the walls!", yelled out the crowd. Others began to agree with that statement and started to chant,

"Kill the titan! Save the wall! Kill the titan! Save the wall!".

I looked around nervously and slowly started to panic. Was this the end for me? Was I going to die as Petra who already died once? Tears started to stream down my cheek as I prayed for my life. Suddenly from behind me a voice called out,

"Petra isnt a titan!", That voice was fimilar. It was Eren.

Eren stood up and walked towards the center of the room. He looked at Levi who seemed a bit surprised about his actions. Behind Eren, stood a black haired woman with short hair wearing a red scarf.

"If she was a titan, why would she have waited this long to destory us? She had the chance to blow everything during the female titan hunt and the fall of wall Maria but why did she wait this long? Besides, Petra never failed to stay loyal to the squad.", Eren looked over at me and gave a smile. The black haired woman then walked out from behind Eren and spoke,

"I trust Eren. Whatever he believes is right, I will agree with him. I've seen Petra train. If she was a titan, It wouldnt be that hard to kill us considering how fast her reaction time is.", She stood confidently and stared right into the judge's eyes.

"T-That's nonsense! A titan is still a titan!", yelled a priest from the side.

"Please! If Petra really is a titan who is planning to kill us, Mikasa and I will not hesitate to kill her. I will even give up being in the special operation squad.", Eren yelled out. The crowd gasped in shock. They couldn't believe Eren would go this far to prove the innocence of an imposter. He looked over at Levi who stared straight into his soul. Without hesitating, he knelt down and held right hand towards his heart. Soon after, Mikasa joined. Then a blonde haired man about the age of Eren stepped out from the crowd and knelt too.

"I-If Eren and Mikasa believe this is right, Then I will too!", He yelled. Eren and Mikasa looked over at him hesitantly joined.

I looked at the three who stayed kneeling. Why were they doing this? Because Im Petra? Were they doing this because they wanted to save me? The Judge stayed hesitant, not knowing what to do, he looked over at Captain Erwin who had been observing the situation for awhile.

"C-Captain Erwin! What do you feel about this?", He asked nervously. Erwin laughed before standing up and walking towards the center. He scanned the room then stopped at me. He then walked over and began to untie the ropes around me. Everyone in the room gasped,

"C-Captain what are you doing? This-This is dangerou-"

"If she really was a titan, She would have already turned into one the moment you all tied her up to escape. Yet she didnt did she?", he looked over at Levi then the judge who stepped back not knowing what to say. After a few minutes the judge cleared his throat and let out a deep sigh,

"It seems.. that Ral will be in the care of Captain Erwin.. and Eren. I hope you two will keep an eye on her well".

The three imediatly stood up. Eren hugged his friends in celebration. I looked over at Levi who stood there piercing his eyes into my soul. It seemed like he was going to kill me any second. Just then Eren helped me up from the seat and gave me a hug. Surprised, I stood there not knowing what to do. They werent my friends, They were Petra's.. and I wasnt her. But If Petra really is dead.. Why did she bring me here and what does she want me to do? I wish I could've ask her myself.


	2. Chapter 2: It wasnt that hard to tell

After the whole debate in the courtroom, Eren and I was asked to see Captain something in his office. Upon entering, the same short man from the debate room held me back and insisted he wanted to speak to Eren first. I nodded hesitantly then sat on a chair next to the door waiting for my turn. As a few minutes passed, A tall brown haired girl in glasses suddenly sat next to me. Wearing the same clothes as everyone else, the only thing that seemed to signify her were he englarged glasses and manly features. Her chest lay flat and her hands were full all chapped. She sniffed me awkwardly and then observed my body.

"Nope. You certainly dont smell titan-like to me", She said crossing her arms in dissapointment. I looked over at her weirded out and scooched away hoping she'd get the message. Instead, She scooched closer.

"If you're ever interested though, I can always run titan tests on you. Who knows, you might secretly have titan powers like Eren", She added. Titan powers? I shot her a confused look.

"You dont remember me?", She then asked in a suspicious tone. Thats when I remembered, everyone knows me as Petra. So I should at least try to act like her right? Besides, What if they find out im not actually her? What would they do to me? I started to slightly panic. If I had to act like Petra in order to live in this horrible world, then I am willing to do so. Even if it meant that I had to abandon my true self. I swallowed and made sure to speak in a tone higher than my regular voice.

"Why yes I do! You're um..", I quickly tried to think of a name. I hated socializing with strangers. It had always been something so hard for me to do. But thankfully Eren came out and motioned for me to go in. Relieved, I quickly got up and apologized,

"Sorry! I have matters to attend to", I said before running in and closing the door. As I locked the door, I let out a big sigh and turned around only to find that black haired man sitting on his chair drinking tea. I gulped as I quickly shuffled and sat down on the chair in front of me. I watched as he drunk his tea and set it down on the table. He then looked over at me who avoided his gaze.

"I suppose you have no memories of the Survey Corps what so ever?", He asked suspiciously. Thats when it hit me. Amnesia. If I wasnt acting like Petra enough, Maybe I could use amnesia as an excuse for not knowing and remembering things.

"Yes! I mean n-no. I mean..", I stuttered not knowing what to say. I took a deep breath and proceeded. If I wanted to make this act believable, I had to get into my role.

"I have amnesia.. I cant remember anything at all.. I.. I dont even know who I am..", I said wiping my fake tears from my eye. He should believe me then. I took a peek through my hands to see his reaction. Indifferent, he leaned over the table, placed his hands the arm rest of my chair and began to breathe on my neck,

"I know you're not Petra. So dont try to play me as a fool.", He whispered.

"I wont hesitate if you try to make any move. If it werent for Erwin, I'd have already killed you in the debate room", His threat echoed through the room and his words made my whole body freeze.

"You should address to me as Captain Levi or Heichou in public. You're dismissed."

I looked at him in disbelief as he stood up and began to fix his uniform. His handsome masculine figure carved the outline of his body and his pale skin reflected the sun. His cold grey eyes showed no mercy for anyone and his attitude made it clear he hated strangers. I could tell he wasnt buying my story.

"Do you want to die?", He asked wondering why I hadnt left yet.

Afraid of his threat, I carefully stood up from the chair and walked out past the woman with glasses slightly bumping into her. I apologized again and kept my head low.

"Whats his problem?", I mumbled under my breath. What kind of captain treats his comrades like that? Must be why everyone left him in the first place. With someone like that around, I wouldnt want to be in his squad either.

After fleeing from the office, I looked for Eren and his friends. They knew the place best so it would look natural if I hung out with them for awhile. As I desperatly searched for Eren, I came across a few cadets having a serious conversation.

"Oh look who it is", blurted out a male cadet.

I avoided eye contact since their stares made it seem like they wanted to strangle me any minute. The group of about 2 men and 3 women turned around and began to cross their arms one by one. They gave me a disgusting look and whispered to one another. Some even seemed scared. Was it because they believed that Petra rose from the dead? Or because they believed I was a titan? I didnt know and I didnt plan to know either. All I knew was that they hated the guts out of me. And I could sense it. Before I knew it, I was slapped out of my thoughts by a female cadet.

"You damn imposter! How dare you take the identity of our Cadet Petra?! We saw her get killed with our very own eyes! How can someone just rise back up from the dead? This is unbelievable."

I felt my blood raging cheek and glared at the woman. Without thinking, I stood up tall and raised my right hand about to slap her disgusting face. But I had to stay calm. I was in a situation where if I did anything wrong, it would be used against me. But If I could, I would've already karate chopped that stinky ragged woman. Although it seems quite impossible to believe, I took some training in self defense before entering college so I knew a few tricks here and there. I took a deep breath and lowered my arm.

"Im sorry If i did anything wrong. But in all honesty, you have no right to hit me when you cant prove that I really am an imposter."

"T-Then whats your right to claim that you arent a titan when you cant even prove that you are human?!", yelled a man from the back of the group. They got me. What was my right? I wasnt Petra and I knew nothing about her. I cant even prove that im not a titan. So what's my right? I didnt answer for awhile.

"I knew it. You cant answer can you? No matter how many people back you up, We will prove that Petra is dead and that you're a fake. If not, a titan.", said the woman before letting out an awful smirk. I had never thought of that before. What if they really are able to prove that im a fake? What'll happen to me then? Suddenly the laughing stopped.

"Get back to work", said a calm woman's voice from behind me. The group of cadets scattered in an instant leaving only me behind. I turned around and found myself looking at a tall blonde woman with her hair tied up. Her distinct features made it obvious why everyone was so scared of her. Her nose was high and mighty and thick brows made it even worse. She looked at me dead in the eye as if she were looking at a powerless ant and scanned me up and down.

"T-Thank you..", I mumbled breaking the stare and taking a step back. The woman didnt answer me. At least not until I asked her who she was.

"Annie. Annie Leonheart.", She said observing me. The way she looked at me made me very uncomfotable. Like a lion observing it's prey.

"I heard you have amnesia. Is it true? It must be hard since you're the only surviving cadet from the Special Operation Squad."

"Only? You mean, The rest of the members died?", I asked breaking out of character. Annie raised an eyebrow and looked at me confused. Damn. I had only made it harder for myself to escape the scene. I looked away nervously and tried to regain myself. Luckily from behind Annie I spotted Eren,

"E-Eren!", I yelled out as I ran past Annie to him. He seemed quite surpised I had yelled out his name but I didnt care. I had enough of Annie and those annoying cadets. Not to mention the pressure from Levi. It was way too much for me.

Weeks passed as I continued to be Petra and play solider. Since news traveled that I had anmesia, everyone was pretty easy on me. Except for Captail Levi who constantly had his eyes on me and his little crew who knew I was a fake. But that didnt bother me. Because I was protected by Eren and his friends who believed I was Petra. I felt bad lying to them but I have to survive in this world somehow. It wasnt too long ago either that I learned how to weild a 3DMG. It was just like those medievel times where swords and axes were in handy. It was pretty heavy at first but after awhile I got used to it. Not to mention the extra muscles I gained while training with Mikasa. Damn was she fit. When I first saw her abs and muscles It kind of freaked me out. I couldnt believe how many excercises she did a day to get all of that.

"Did you really work out everyday nonstop to get that fit?", I asked her breaking the silence. We had been training together for a few days now since she offered to help me regain my skills. Most of the time we trained in silence. But today I wanted to get as much information as I can on everyone in case I was ever attacked again by Levi.

She put down her weights and walked over with a towel on her shoulders,

"I guess so. Being a woman in the military you have to at least take care of your body right?"

I watched as she gulped down a jug of water and wiped her sweat with her towel. Her body was very masculin. Toned abs and defined jawline. Not very womanly, but it certainly did catch my attention. If this were japan, she probably would've made it on the cover of world wide personal trainers.

"How bout you? Dont you work out as well?", she asked suddenly.

I looked down at my muscle lacking body and gave a nervous laugh,

"Well..", I compared my body to her's. I was so much smaller than she was but my breasts and thighs were bigger. She had massive abs while my stomach was flat and thin. She would never believe me if I said I worked out. I struggled to answer her for awhile.

"Seeing as you're in the special operation squad, You must be quite strong and skilled. Only the best get to be in there. ", She said all of sudden. What was I supposed to say? Admit that I was actually strong and play along? That seemed like a cocky thing to do. I was cornered, not knowing what to say about it, I got up and began to walk towards the door. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen so I decided to take this chance to leave.

"Sorry, I remembered that captain Levi asked me to clean his office earlier. I dont mean to cut off training early but-"

"A person may lose their memory, but they can never lose their skill.", She looked over at me and placed her jug on the table. I turned over in shock, She caught me. She knew all along. She knew I wasnt Petra. But if she knew, why didnt she say anything? Why did she continue to play dumb? I began to ask a million questions in my head.


	3. Chapter 3: He was lost within himself

I stood there as Mikasa approached me with a serious face. I had never been this scared before, Not even when Captain Levi threatened me. Perhaps it was because they only had suspicions. Mikasa knew straight up I wasnt. When she was about arms length close to me, I tried to look as tough as I could. Hiding my fear, I clentched my fists in case I had to fight her. But to my surprise, Mikasa handed me a dry towel from behind her.

"You're sweating. Here", She said as she handed me the towel. I looked at her confused but took the towel anyway. Maybe she was testing me?

"I-"

"Eren. Im doing this for Eren", She replied cutting me off. "Eren is important to me. Although its obvious that you arent petra, Eren believes you are. At least he wants to. And if he is willing to stand up for you, then I will do everything in my power to stand up for you too."

I loosened my fists and relaxed my body. Since Mikasa was willing to support me knowing that Im an imposter, it was useless to keep acting in front of her. I let out a big sigh and began to wipe my neck.

"But. If I see you as a threat to Eren or anybody else, You're dead", She threatened. Great. 3 threats in one week.

"Of course. I dont ever dare either to threaten Eren or anybody else. It's not like I even have the power to do so", I looked her in the eye to show that I was serious. A bit surprised by my sudden change, Mikasa broke the stare and walked over to where her things were. It was scary to face Mikasa head on. But I was tired of acting. I was the complete opposite of Petra whom everyone said was a kind and caring person. I didnt like to socialize nor did I like to make friends. I preferred to be alone rather than in the crowd. I surely didnt like to wield swords either. I must admit, for a kind and caring girl, weilding swords was just a bit too much. Not even I had the courage to wield one.

The next day everyone gathered outside to clean the buildings. I was a bit surprised because I thought they would have something like janitors to clean the stables. But apparently in the survery corps the cadets have to clean- much like military. I was brooming the stables when I overheard a few cadets talking about Captain Levi.

"Poor Captain. He's cleaning all alone. If his squad were still here, they'd have already finished by now"

"I know! It's so sad to see that. Although Captain Levi is really strict, He really believed in his squad. It used to be all fun and giggles over there"

I looked over to Levi where he was wiping the walls alone. Thats when I thought of an idea. If I helped him clean and stuck next to him, maybe he'd believe that I was Petra. I mean, Petra was in his squad right? It'll be easy as cake to gain his trust. I emptied the dust pan and walked passed the cadets to Levi. He didnt seem to notice me at first but as soon as I cleared my throat, He looked over.

"Would you like any help Captain Levi?", I asked in a cheerful voice. His face was indifferent and he remained silent. Then he stood up and handed me a towel. It was weird. Normally he would've yelled at me or something but this time he stayed silent. I took the towel and began to wipe the walls. 20 minutes of silence passed and he remained silent. Curious, I purposefully kicked over the bucket of water to see his reaction,

"Ah! Im.. Im so sorry! I didnt see the bucket!", I yelled as I quickly tried to wipe the floor. Again, Silence. What was going on with him today? Suddenly a white bandana was over my nose and mouth.

"You're supposed to call me Heichou. And always wear a bandana. You're going to get sick of all the dust here", He mumbled as he began to tie the ends of the bandana. I looked over my shoulders to find him staring at me. No. He was staring at Petra. The look of concern filled his face and seemed to be lost somewhere within himself. Thats when I noticed, He had taken off the Bandana he had and gaven it to me. Surprised by his actions, I turned over and scooted away. Suddenly Levi stood up as fast as he could. It seemed he was back to reality.

"Lazy brat! How could you have spilled the bucket? It took me 30 minutes to clean the floors! You're to clean this whole room until there isnt a single dust!", He yelled in anger. Everyone looked at him surprised for he had never yelled like that before. Then he left.

"What the heck?", I though to myself. I didnt do anything wrong. It was just a bucket of water! Did he seriously get mad because I spilled a bucket of water? I rolled my eyes in anger and began to scrub the floors. The rest of the cadets looked at me in pity. I wished they wouldve stood up for me or something. But this wasnt new, No matter what I did, I was considered a stranger even with Petra's identity.

"Petra!", yelled a familiar voice. Eren.

"Im sorry I wasnt here earlier. I overslept because Hange wanted to do some tests on me last night. What did I miss?", He asked watching me scrub the floors. Hange? Was that the name of that one woman who wanted to test me? I pulled down the bandana from my face and quickly thought of what to say.

"N-Nothing.. It's just I accidentally spilled the water bucket and..", I looked over at the cadets who quickly went back to cleaning.

"He said you had to clean the whole room until all the dust was gone?! Thats impossible! Why would Heichou order you to do that? This isnt something he would do.", replied Eren as he helped me scrub the floors. Definitely. Captain Levi has never been the type to lash out on people. He was always calm and collected.

That night I couldnt sleep. What made Levi act the way he did? Moreover, why did he put his bandana on me? He could've easily let me get sick and suffer from a fever. I walked up to the window and looked at my relfection. Thats when I realized, It was because I was Petra. He wasnt being nice to me but to her. That made alot more sense now. But.. Why? Suddenly from the reflection of the window I saw her standing behind me, The real Petra.


	4. Chapter 4: She raised the shard

I turned back as quickly as I could. What was I seeing? Her ghost? Her soul? Before I knew it was standing face to face with the real Petra Ral. The person who caused me to live in this horrible world. The person who forced me to live her pitiful life. A million words tried to come out of my mouth at once yet all that came out was silent breathing. I had to say something quickly before she vanished. I had to.

"Melt his cold heart", She said faintly. Her sudden whisper had surprised me a bit. Melt his heart? Who's? I honestly wanted to ask. But because this might be the only time to talk to her, I decided to ignore her request and demanded to be sent home.

"Listen, Petra, I dont know you or why you chose me but I want to return home. Im not the right person for this. Besides, You seem alive and well. I dont know why I have to take your place in this shitty world".

I looked her dead in the eye and watched as Petra's neutral expression became sad. What I said must've hurt her. But I didnt care. What she did to me was even worse. Kidnapping a person from their regular life and inserting them into another place and time where they dont belong! Thats worse than me hurting her mere feelings. Within a few moments of silence, Petra finally spoke,

"Only you can do it. Because.. You are me"

I stepped back in confusion. Impossible. Doppleganger maybe, But to be the same person? Thats nonsense!

"Enough with the games. I want to go home, now. Im done playing you. Do you know how much trouble I've gone through pretending to be someone Im not? I was almost executed! Please.. Just send me back", I cried.

At this point I was begging her. I hated this world. I hated the people here. I hated to always be the center of attention everytime I entered the room. I hated the amount of threats I was getting everyday. I hate it all. Yet Petra wanted me to continue to sacrifice my precious life for her own selfish benefit. Suddenly her sad expression had changed into a smile and said something I could barely hear before slowly fading away.

"I believe in you".

"Wait! Petra! Come back! No you have to come back. Please. Im begging you.", I screamed out to her. I watched as her white outlined body began to fade into the background. I still needed to talk to her. I had to do something. I ran to the spot where she was at and tried to grab her. But my hand only fell through her body.

"No please.. I want to go home..", I buried my face into my hands and fell down to my knees. Tears began to come out as I cried in frustration. Petra only stared and smiled. Then, She disappeared. Just like that, She left me. Not giving a single shit about my feelings, She disappeared and left me in despair. Now I really wished I had never met her.

The next few days I didnt have the heart to do anything. Whether it was training or eating, I didnt have the heart to do it. Even when those childish cadets bullied me and ended up pouring water over me, I did nothing. All thats left of me, was the empty feeling of betrayal. I didnt care anymore about acting like Petra nor did I even care about my life. I was done with everything. I just wanted it all to end. I continued to daze off into the distance of everything I did until a voice snapped me back into reality,

"Stop daydreaming and start brooming. You cant do anything other than stand there can you?", Yelled Levi from across the room.

I looked over my shoulder and found Levi leaning in the doorway watching my everymove. I let out a sigh and began to broom. Strangely though, It was getting harder and harder to move my hands. I felt my strength getting drained out of me. Then suddenly I was pushed to the side by Levi,

"At least put some muscle into it!", He yelled before claiming my broom and throwing me out the room. Thats when I had it. I had enough of this place. I walked over to Levi and grabbed his arm bringing it towards my face,

"Kill me then. Wouldnt it just do you good If I were to die and never return? KILL ME. JUST LET ME DIE!", I screamed in tears. Panting, I felt my heart beating fast and energy draining out from me. I stared into his grey eyes full of hatred. He looked at me surprised yet aloof and brushed my hand off.

"Foolish brat", He called me.

Tears began to fill up my eyes blurring my vision. screw it. screw it all. Maybe If I died here, It will bring me back to my own world where I belong. I looked all over the room for something sharp, nothing. I then ran outside to the pile of trash and found a shard lying next to a few broken glass. I grabbed it with no hesitation and squeezed it as tight as I could. This was it. The moment I wanted. I was going to die in this world as Petra Ral and awaken as myself in my own world. I smiled in excitement through tears and raised the shard. From the corner of my eye I could see Mikasa and Armin approaching me. I needed to do it quickly. I closed my eyes and brought the shard inwards towards my stomach ready for the blow. Suddenly I was tackled to the floor and pinned down by Mikasa.

"LET ME GO!", I yelled repedately trying to struggle free from her grasp. I felt arms from all over the place grabbing me and pinning me down all at once. The shard in my hand was then taken away by Armin and thrown into the trash bin. I screamed in agony and began to cry my heart out like crazy. Kicking, pulling, biting. I did everything I could to get them off me but they didnt budge. Then I felt my head ache really bad. My vision started to get darker and the world began to spin. I tried to fight it off but it only got worse. I then saw Levi's face in front of me but before I knew it, I had fainted.


End file.
